Consider Yourself Warned
by Teliko. x3
Summary: There's something different about Gil. [[GRILLOWS]]


**Consider Yourself Warned**

**Rating: It's okay**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: There's something different about Gil.**

**A/N: LMAO... I saw this commerical today and it so reminded me of Grillows.**

* * *

Grissom sighed and shut his locker. 'No more deodorant,' he thought to himself. He had just come back from a crime scene and he was in need of 'smell good stuff', as Greg liked to call it.

He went through his locker one last time and found a bottle of body spray Nick had bought him for Christmas. 'TAG Body Spray? It better smell good,' he thought as he uncapped the bottle and sprayed his shirt. He cringed when he took in the fumes. 'At least it's better than smelling like a crime scene,' he reasoned.

He walked out into the hall, hesitant from his new smell. Warrick and Greg passed him, but stopped dead in their tracks. They turned to each other.

"He changed something."

"Something's not right, I can feel it," Greg explained.

"It's not the haircut."

"Not the clothes."

"He's got the same shoes."

A moment of silence passed between the two.

"He used TAG," they both exclaimed at the same time.

"Since when does Grissom wear that," Warrick asked with a funny grin.

----

As he walked down the hall to get to the break room, he noticed everyone had stopped working and had started watching him walk down the hall. He gave them weird looks and finally made it to the break room, where Nick and Catherine were sitting around.

"Hey boss," Nick casually said over his shoulder.

Catherine was getting up from her chair, walking towards the counter to pour herself another cup of coffee.

Gil was going to sit down at the table.

She stopped walking and sniffed the air for a second. Her eyes widened and she dropped her coffee mug. She turned around and ran towards Grissom, knocking him on the ground before he even got to the seat. The papers he had in his hands flew and scattered all over the floor. She straddled his hips and licked her lips.

Nick stood up from the table, with his jaw almost reaching the floor.

Gil looked up at her with scared look, but with desire in his eyes. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and leaned down to kiss him.

Nick ran out of the break room, in search of the rest of the team.

Grissom ran his hands over her arms and settled them on her hips, not exactly trying to push her off of him. Both of their lips parted as she tilted her head to the side.

The three guys came into the break room, blocking the door as lab technicians tried to see what was going on. Greg held the bottle of body spray up in Nick's face and shook his head.

"See what you did?"

"What? I didn't know what else to get him for Christmas," Nick shrugged.

Greg tilted his head sideways as he watched them kiss. Warrick laughed.

"How are we going to get her off of him?"

"I don't think he wants any help," Nick stifled a laugh.

"Does that thing have a number we can call incase something like this happens," Warrick asked with a laugh, grabbing the body spray from Greg's hands and searching the bottle for an emergency number.

Catherine moaned into Gil's mouth, feeling his hands on her body. She grounded her hips against his and traced his bottom lip with her tongue.

Greg covered his eyes and coughed.

"God, that is disgusting. Make them stop."

"I say Nick should break those two lovebirds up, since he's the one who bought Grissom this... babe magnet," Warrick shoved the body spray back into Greg's hands.

"I didn't know it was going to have this affect!" Nick grabbed the spray from Greg and walked back out into the hall, waiting for the next guy CSI to walk by him so he could prove to the guys that it was just a coincidence.

Ecklie stepped out of his office and was making his way down the hall. Nick jumped out in front of him and sprayed his white work shirt with the same body spray.

Nothing happened.

"You just sprayed it on Ecklie," Greg called out.

"Yeah. I know," Nick remarked.

"Well you actually expected chicks to fly out of the labs to tackle him to the ground?"

"Good point." He walked up to Greg and sprayed his shirt.

Sara ran all the way from the evidence room and stared at Greg, who was slowly backing up into the break room. She licked her lips and pushed Warrick and Nick out of the way, pushing Greg into one of the chairs around the table.

Both guys in the doorway looked at each other, before Nick started running down the hallway with the body spray in his pocket. Warrick ran after him, yelling.

"Wait, bro!! Give me a spray!!!"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if it's too short. I couldn't think of anything to make it longer with. LOL. So yes... Ever seen those TAG body spray commericals? They so remind me of Gil and Catherine. LOL!**


End file.
